


Clean On Me

by CarlyMalfoy



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyMalfoy/pseuds/CarlyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rae take a shower together and things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean On Me

“That was fun,” Rae enthused as she unlocked the front door of her house. “I never imagined I could enjoy exercise that much.”

Finn had taken her to a country park that he’d loved as a child and they’d stomped through the mud together getting dirt all over themselves like gleeful children. At one point, Finn had tripped over a hidden tree root and fallen face first into the muck and Rae had laughed so hard that she ended up falling to her knees, wheezing breathlessly and trying not to wet herself. By the end of their excursion they were both covered top toe in mud; Rae even had some in the ends of her hair. Thankfully, Rae’s mum was out spending the day with Karim and wasn’t there to have a fit over the dirt that the pair of them were sure to get all over the house.

“I’m glad ya liked it,” Finn replied with a grin and pulled her towards him. “Although, I’ve got a feeling what you really enjoyed was seeing me falling and makin’ a total arse out of myself.”

“You know me too well,” she smirked and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Can I take a shower?” he asked. “I’ve got clean clothes in my bag but I don’t want to change into them when I’ve got this mud all over me.”

“Oh, yeah, ‘course! I’ll need to have a shower as well, I’m absolutely filthy.”

Finn bit his bottom lip to stop the mischievous smile that was tugging at his lips from spreading and asked, “What time did you say your mum and Karim were going to be out until?”

“Not until later, they’re-oh”, Rae stopped speaking and blushed furiously when she realised what Finn was inferring. They had done sexual things before but showering together? That was new and very intimate.

“You’re blushin’!” Finn exclaimed, laughing and squeezed her around her middle.

“Shut up,” she muttered playfully and swatted at him.

He kissed her jaw and murmured, voice suddenly serious, “So, do you fancy it? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

She nodded her head, feeling the first sparks of arousal course through her body.

“Come on then,” she said and grabbed his hand to tug him up the stairs.

Once they were in the bathroom she switched on the shower and soon the bathroom was filling up with steam from the hot water. They kissed and caressed and laughed as they stripped each other of their muddy clothes and Rae was having so much fun that she forgot to be self-conscious for once. It felt freeing.

They climbed into the shower and held each other close, every inch of the front of their bodies touching, so that the hot spray would hit them both. Rae mouthed wetly at Finn’s neck and he ran his hands all over her back and behind as the deliciously warm water rinsed the dirt from their skin. The feel of Finn hardening between them had Rae damp between her legs in a way that had nothing to do with the shower. It still amazed her that she could turn Finn on like that.

Rae slipped a hand between their bodies and wrapped her hand around Finn, causing him to hiss in pleasure. The sounds he made as she touched him made her feel needy and hot all over.

“Fuck, Rae,” Finn gasped. “Turn around, babe. Turn round.”

She did as she was asked and groaned when he slipped his cock between her closed thighs and his erection slid through her wet folds. As he slowly thrusted between her thighs, Finn took Rae’s breasts in his hands and rolled her sensitive nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and it wasn’t long until the sensation of his fingers pinching her nipples and his cock rubbing against her cunt had her desperate for more.

She reached down her body to rub quickly at her needy, stiff clit until Finn was batting her hand away to take over for her. He kept his free hand on her breast as he quickly circled her clit with his fingers and sped up his thrusting as he came closer to his release. He bit down gently at the junction between her neck and shoulder and she keened at the overwhelming sensations.

“Finn,” she moaned. “I-I’m really close. Please don’t stop.”

“Me too,” he grunted. She pressed her thighs together even tighter and he began to thrust quicker and more forcefully between her folds. “Feels so fuckin’ good.”

She gasped loudly, her voice high as her pleasure came close to its peak.

“Oh my God, I’m-I’m gonna-“ she whined and then she was coming, shaking in Finn’s arms.

The sounds of Rae’s orgasm tipped Finn over the edge and his hips stuttered as he came between Rae’s soft thighs.

Rae braced her hands against the tiles to hold herself up while she caught her breath and Finn leaned heavily on her back, his arms around her waist as he did the same. She twisted around in his arms so that she could pull him close to her in a tender hug and threaded her fingers through his wet hair before placing a kiss to his shoulder.

“That was… amazin’,” she sighed dreamily making Finn chuckle.

“Amazing doesn’t even cover how good that was. Now pass me the shampoo and I’ll wash your hair,” he said and tugged gently on a strand of Rae’s hair. “There’s still some mud in there!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! Also, if any of you have tumblr, my url is warriorhale and I take fic prompts there!


End file.
